The invention relates to a multi-compartment container. More particularly, the invention relates to a container which is divided internally so as to provide multiple compartments and which accordingly provides multiple access ports to the contents of said compartments.
Any substance of a liquid, pasty or granular nature must be stored in a container. Further, foods of all types are often stored in containers to prevent contamination and to slow or prevent decay or spoilage thereof. In addition, small items such as beads, nails and screws, seeds, hobby parts, and the like must be stored in containers, or they will quickly become lost.
Over the years, numerous types of containers have been devised in an attempt at meeting a particular storage goal--such as storing small items, preventing a child's access to the container's contents, showing a consumer when a product has been tampered with, etc. However, all of these attempted solutions have failed to provide an effective storage container which simply allows multiple products to be contained within while providing convenient access to all such products.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.